Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo (マイティー・ザ・アルマジロ, Maitī za Arumajiro) is an anthropomorphic eastern armadillo who serves as leader and power-type of Team Might, consisting with Ray the Flying Squirrel and Sticks the Badger. He is a known ally of Sonic the Hedgehog, good friend of Knuckles the Echidna, and a long time acquaintance of the Chaotix. Despite the two both being representatives of different animal species, both Mighty and Sonic look very similar in their appearance, abilities and both of them being unexpectedly fast. Mighty and his sister, Matilda, were born into a family of retired thieves. While he was still too young to realize his parent's past actions, they were imprisoned by the law. Seeking a method to free them, Mighty unfortunately, was unable to do so in the end. With failure heavy in his heart, he forced a guilty exile on himself. He later found a mentor in Moss the Sloth, who taught him to master his considerable powers, incredible super strength, and temper. "We change what we can. We manage what we cannot." :—Mighty the Armadillo. Appearance :Voice actor: Seth Green (English), Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) :Voice actor (young): Not Known (English), Yūsuke Numata (Japanese) Mighty's fur body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up and has a black nose that is somewhat longer and more pointed than Sonic's. Mighty's ears are side facing the funnel-shaped like real-life's armadillo. Mighty's skin color along with ears, mouth, arms and belly is yellowish-tan. In the Young Days In some areas, Mighty bears resembles to the Sonic the Hedgehog, main character of the series. Both got interconnected, cartoonish, circular eyes with black pupils, both have white gloves with sock-like cuffs and red shoes with white socks. In fact, Mighty's shoes were almost identical to Sonic's ones, as sneakers were red with white socks and white straps without golden buckles. Later his shoes were slightly altered in, as a pair of shoes are red, having white socks and white shoe soles. Instead of straps, Mighty's shoes have white overlay lines. In Present Time He has light blue eyes. For attire, he wears large black, red, and brown boots, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. Possible Future Gallery Personality In the past, Mighty is described as gentle and caring pacifist, only using his strength and fighting abilities when there is no other option. He loves to travel, and his dream is to journey to all places of the world. Mighty enjoys forest bathing, likes peace and nature, and detests violence. Mighty is a heroic individual who wants to help everyone he can, not unlike Sonic. However, Mighty's great strength is a source of some paranoia, as he is afraid of losing control and hurting someone. This provides him with something of a temper, which grows more prevalent when he feels helpless. Like Sonic, he tends to take more upon himself than is sensible, though he also appears to possess a high sense of decorum. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Might **Sticks the Badger **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Matilda the Armadillo (Sister) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Like most characters in the series, Mighty has some super speed. Mighty can use the Spin Attack, where Mighty curls up into a compact ball and rolls into enemies. He also has the Spin Jump, during which Mighty jumps into the air as a ball. Mighty has the Spin Dash (originally named the "Super Spin Dash") as well, which allows him to charge up a Spin Attack from a standing position, and then shoot off towards enemies. Mighty's unique move was a wall kick that let him kick off a wall, gaining some height and letting him traverse up shafts as long as the walls are close enough to each other. Despite his namesake, Mighty possesses incredible super strength, enough to let him hurl E-113 Xi with one hand and match even the strength of Nightmare Sonic. He is also quite durable as he could a severe beating from Nightmare Sonic and get right back up and continue fighting him on even grounds. Mighty can also curl up into a ball for defense. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Spin Attack *Spin Jump *Spin Dash *Wall Kick Skills *Super Strength *Hand-to-hand combat *Enhanced durability Miscellaneous Skills History Past A student of Moss the Sloth, Mighty previously worked with Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix. He and his friends Ray the Flying Squirrel and Sticks the Badger went on a number of adventures together, with one such adventure taking them far away from Angel Island at the time of the Shattered World Crisis. When the planet broke up, Mighty, Sticks, and Ray did their best to help out, but Mighty felt frustrated by his inability to do more. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Armadillos Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Power type characters